Love and Mysteries
by AngelCake3434
Summary: A new human comes to join Yui, but this time she's Egyptian...teaching the gods about love what could be more fun? But just when they thought teaching the gods love was hard, something even bigger happens...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to review! Sorry if its bad! Also don't be shy to message me about what you want to happen next! I'm happy too here your ideas! 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot.**

**{New Character}**

Name: Amunet

Age: 17-18

Height: 5ft 7''

Ethnicity: Egyptian (From Ancient Egypt...)

Race: Human

Personality: Kind, shy around strangers, but quite cheeky when gets to know them better, generous, loving, intelligent and adventurous.

Favourite food: Spicy foods and Cornbread

Likes: Playing senet (Ancient Egyptian board game), looking at the stars, playing pranks on the priests, praying, eating, bathing and daydreaming.

Dislikes: Listening to her father (The Pharaoh), Funerals, Royal ceremonies, Violence, Father trying to marry her to Egyptian nobles, thinking about her mothers death.

**{Prologue}**

***Amunet's POV***

***In Ancient Egypt***

I was looking at the sky one starry night and thought to myself, ''I hope mums safe in Paradise, may Osiris have mercy on you.'' Only did I realise I was on the verge of tears, starting to weep like a child.

I wiped them away and went back to lie on my bed. I was thinking about what my father will ask me tomorrow,'' Be more lady like, do your chores, do something useful''. But to me it all sounded like, ''Yadda, yadda, yadda and blah, blah, blah''. What a load of gibberish.

I sighed then closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

***The next morning* **

I woke up and realised what time of the day it was. '' Ohh crap, my fathers going to let out his true colours now.'' I quickly got changed into a long Egyptian dress and put on Egyptian accessories, then put on eye liner. Then I quickly hurried to my fathers throne room and stood there waiting. ''Sorry I'm late, Father'', I huffed, folding my arms and waiting for a reply. ''You maybe late, but the point is that you're here now, however as a result of your actions then I will ask you to take extra chores for a week.'' ''Is that understood?'' '' Yes father'', I sighed. '' Good, now get to work'', he replied proudly.

I made my way to the exit and wandered out of the throne room, leaving the old man behind. '' I am a princess, why do I have to do all the work'', I huffed angrily. But i just ignored it and faced the consequences, if I just moaned all my life then people would probably think I'm a spoilt brat, and I wouldn't blame them either.

I just let out a sigh, and then walked on. I came across to a ruby gem that lay on the floor then picked it up. I thought, ''What on earth would this be doing here.'' Until I heard a strange voice coming from the gem and it started to call my name, ''Amunet, Amunet...Amunet!'' Then out of no-where a strange light engulfed around me, then I started to fall into a deep sleep.''

***In the academy***

When I woke up I found myself surrounded with beautiful gardens, and saw that the gem i touched has turned into a ruby ring. (Jesus, that's an alliteration!) I started to wander around thinking where the hell I was.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn! I left it as a cliff hanger on purpose, hehehe :P Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I wonder what will happen next...Something exciting I hope! Anyway if you enjoyed it please feel free to review, it would be much appreciated! Arigato! 33 Farewell my readers! :3 **


	2. Arrival and introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot.**

***Amunet's POV***

So...I was beginning to walk around this...umm place until i saw a blonde-haired guy being surrounded by birds. What an animal charmer, I thought. Anyway he wasn't really my type of guy. From appearance anyways...First he looks like one of those pretty boys. Second the long hair really wasn't my thing...At least on boys and me being an Egyptian all the boys were bald and had some sort of wig on. Of course this was only the rich people, others couldn't really afford them. Third he's a bit too pale for my liking. **(A/N: Please, people that are a light skin tone don't take this to heart, I'm light too. And I'm not saying Egyptians are dark, it's because in the anime and otome game Thoth and Anubis have a dark skin tone and they're Egyptian so it only makes sense to do Amunet this way.) **I know I shouldn't judge people based on appearance but yeah. Anyway I headed toward the pathway, hoping he didn't spot me and try to befriend me.

I cautiously walked down the path, keeping my eyes peeled incase another weirdo shows up. That was until I saw dog-like ears sticking out from the bushes.

''Umm...hello? Is anyone... there?'' I managed to spill out.

''Kabara...kabalah?'' The figure asked as it slowly came out from behind the bushes.

''S-Sorry to disturb you but do you know where I am?'' I stuttered.

''Kabara bara.'' The figure said as he grabbed my hand and led me to a libary.

''Wow, so many books!'' I exclaimed as I looked around in awe.

But that moment was ruined when suddenly a tall white-haired man had me up against the wall with his arms trapping me. The nerve! I tried to escape but he was too strong. He glared at me as our eyes locked and it sent a shiver down my spine when his deep-blue eyes looked coldly at my amethyst-purple eyes. It looked like he was about to kill me.

''Are you the girl that Zeus was talking about?'' He asked in a deep, proud voice.

''I-I guess so'' I uttered, trying not to sound intimidated.

''What is your name, human?'' He asked still giving me cold glares.

''My name is Amunet, _sir'' _I said with obvious sarcasm while achieving another glare from him.

''Well _Miss _Amunet...'' He smirked while achieving sarcasm with a glare from me.

''...my name is Thoth but you may call me Master Thoth and this little troublemaker is Anubis.''

''Wait...as in Thoth the Egyptian God of Knowledge and Wisdom and Anubis the Egyptian God of Embalming and the Dead! From Egyptian mythology?!'' I blurted out with amazement.

''Yes, precisely. Your pretty smart, human girl.''

''Well, it would be pretty stupid for an Egyptian to not know their own country's mythology.'' I stated it, like it was obvious.

''So your Egyptian eh?'' He smirked again.

''Of course I am, and pretty proud of it too.'' I stated with pride.

''Well then that's _one _thing we have in common.'' He said with total sarcasm which really ticked me off.

''Anyway, follow me up to Zeus' throne room and he'll tell you all you need to know.''

''Umm...okay?'' I replied whilst hesitantly following Thoth(I'm not saying Master Thoth because I feel he hasn't earnt my _complete_ respect yet).

It was quite hard it keep up with him, how can people *cough* I mean gods walk so fast. I know he's a god but still! Anyway we eventually found ourselves in front of a giant door way. And when I say giant I mean giant.

''Zeus, the girl is here.'' Thoth said in his usual deep voice. And Thoth would you please stop calling me '_human' _or _'girl' _it's really starting to piss me off.

''You may come in.'' An even deeper voice said.

Thoth gave a signal for me to come over and likewise I did. He pushed the giant doors open with no effort at all which is quite typical for a god, and walked in. I followed. We found ourselves in a massive room with tons of space, It really was jaw-dropping.

''Welcome to my academy, Lady Amunet. My name is Zeus and I am the Greek God of the Sky and Lightning.'' The old man said. And i must say I really could get used to being called Lady Amunet, it has a nice ring to it.

''It's a pleasure.'' I tried to say with a smile

''Now, I know you may have lots of questions to ask about why you are here but-

''Oh yeah, now that you mention it _why_ am I here.'' I cut him off which led me to thinking that he really must really want to give me a mental slap right now.

''You are here to teach the gods about the human heart along with another human, Kusanagi Yui. You've already met (saw in Baldr's case) three of them. Thoth, Anubis and Baldr. Of course Thoth will be your instructor but he still needs to learn a thing or two about the human heart.''

''Wait, by 'Baldr do you mean blondie?'' I asked.

''Umm...Yes.'' Zeus said with a slight look of concern.

''And I'm quite surprised that you took this situation on so calmly. Any normal human would say ''Gods, are you insane?!'' And run off to get a one-way ticket out of here.''

''Well, I can be quite sensible when I want to be.'' I stated calmly despite the looks of concern off Thoth and Zeus.

''Okay, anyway meet me at the grand room with the long staircase in about an hour so you can meet the other gods.''

''Wait, there are more?!'' I said In complete and utter disgust.

''Yes besides Egyptians gods, there are also Norse gods, Greek gods and Japanese gods.'' Zeus replied.

''Yay!'' I said half-heartedly

''Anyway until that time Thoth will show you to your room. Goodbye now!'' The old man said as he waved goodbye.''

''Bye.'' I said as me and Thoth left the room.

''Gods of Egypt, what's going to happen to me now?! I cursed under my breath with not-so approving looks coming from Thoth.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! And cuz of that it's an extra long chapter just for you! I kinda got lost in all my homework and Halloween, bonfire night and the carnival have been going on recently which I have been pretty busy. Oh yeah and I am going to change the summary/plot of this story cuz it really does not go this chapter, plus I'm also going to change the title. I'm gonna try to update again ASAP, but I can't promise or guarantee anything! Well arigato for reading and I hope to hear from ya soon. ;))) Have a nice day now :))**

**~Leah~**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**~A/N~**

**Guys,I promise I will update this weekend! ;))) **

**And I didn't expect quite a few people to like it! Thankyou! :)))))**

**And also I still need to think about what the mysterious turn of events will be! :/ It would be great if you guys could give me some ideas in the comment/review section or via private message, as the author I need to know what makes meh readers happy! :DDD**

**Bye for now my readers and have a nice day! :)))**

**The next chapter will be called ~More introductions~ and the next chapter after that will be called ~Making new friends and the entrance ceremony~**

**-And I'm not giving anything else away after that! Teehee :3 **

**AND BYEEEEE! AGAIN... ;))**

**-Leah **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot.**

***Amunet's POV***

Me and Thoth were casually walking down the hallway, with me still trying to keep up with him.

''Would you mind if you slowed down a bit!'' I exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Thoth glared at me which was a sign that I probably wasn't going to do so well in the afterlife. My heart was proberly going to get eaten by Ammit and then I would have been screwed. Plus, it also doesn't help that I haven't really followed 'The 42 Principles of Ma'at', I've only disobeyed a few of them but these Gods can be pretty strict with the rules and I've heard how these mythology stories go. And it's not pretty.

I was still spaced out in my 'ocean of thoughts', when Thoth suddenly had me up against the wall, with his arms trapping me. It soooo felt like deja vu.

''Well, you're just going to have to keep up aren't you?'' He coldly replied with a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

Can you believe the nerve of this guy?! I sighed and remembered that I was going to have to keep a crystal-clear record at this school. After all, I had a reputation to keep up.

''Fine'', I replied with still a hint of annoyance in my tone.

He freed me from his grasp and took a few steps back.

''Finally, I can breath again'', I said with a hint of sarcasm as I was slowly trying to steady my breathing.

Thoth's smirk faded away into the glare that I already knew. I could tell from our experiences so far, that me and him really weren't going to get along. Especially with my sarcasm and his cold glares.

We quickly found ourselves to a door that had my named inscribed into it.

''This is your room, so please feel free to do whatever you wish. There will be food at the cafeteria and there is a school store that has everything you need. And as for the ring, it will eventually guide your way through this academy and may aid you when you need help the most. I will be in the library if you need anything.''

''Ummm...Okay!'' I exclaimed, trying to pull a smile on my face while still keeping my sarcastic comments to a minimum. But I was still puzzled about the ring 'aiding me when I need help the most'. Seriously, what in Osiris was going to happen to me now!

''Bye, I will see you later when you will meet all the other gods'' Thoth replied, as he began to walk off somewhere, probably the library.

''Bye!'' I managed to give a small but annoyed smile.

I opened the door to my room and the light automatically switched itself on. ''This is going to be a long day'', I quietly muttered to myself. Aside from that, the room was actually quite nice with its comfy looking furniture and colourful walls and accessories. I could really get used to it! I decided that I should get some rest before we all met each other. I can be quite cranky when I don't get my beauty sleep.

**~A/N~**

**Sorry it's such a short update! And the next chapter will be called ~more introductions~, Where she will meet all the other gods! I just got really tired and i was trying to make this a really long chapter but it kinda failed...**

**Plus its MY BIRTHDAY IN 8 DAYS! I WILL BE 13, the joys of becoming a teenager...YAY!...**

**Since its going to be my birthday and all and I usually go partying ALL NIGHT (IM JOKING about it being all night but thats what i call it and its normally just going out with friends or having maybe a bit of a party...) I don't really know the next time I can update...BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST!**

**BYEEE! HAVE A NICE NIGHT NOW! (ITS NIGHT TIME IN UK...JUST INCASE YOU'RE WANDERING...)**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT AND VOTEEE! IT WOULD MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY WRITER! ;)))))))**

**-Leah**


	5. More introductions and a Pen Prank

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! AND 5 REVIEWS YAY! 6 FAVS YAY! AND 10 FOLLOWS YAY! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT FAVED, REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! And a special thanks/reply to these reviewers:**

**valleydoodle01: Thankyou soo much! And I had a great birthday thanks!**

**Time Lady Fighter: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! And thank you very much!**

**amu000004: Thank you!**

**And I had an AWESOME BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot~**

**I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!**

***Amunet's POV***

I was peacefully asleep when suddenly this horrible noise woke me up. I was not happy. And when I'm not happy I can be quite the **prankster**. (And I randomly accuse people of doing things they never did.)

If this happened in Egypt _again _then I would play a prank on people that I don't like (I know I'm being biased about doing it to people that I don't like but who cares? Example: The Priests.) Now don't get me wrong I am a fan of magic but the priests did a very good job at **pissing me off**. Like for example they would: they're noses into my business 2. Just be _**ANNOYING**_ in general and 3. THEY JUST MAKE ME WANT TO **CRAWL** INTO A SARCOPHAGUS AND_** NEVER**_ COME OUT.

I have such a **_great_**life.(Note the sarcasm).

I just love watching them **feel pain** when I'm **angry**, it just makes you want to do the **happy** dance.(I know I sound like such a **sadist right now. But It's TRUE.**)

Anyway, I decided that I would have to get up and play a prank on someone (just for fun) to burn off some anger and find the source of this dreadful noise. So I got up and redid makeup, hair, changed clothes and make sure everything was in tact so that my plan could be laid out. *Evil laugh*.

***A couple of minutes later***

So I was strolling down the hallways and wandered into the 'giant room with the long staircase' and saw Zeus there in his usual getup. He was about to say something when I suddenly interrupted.

''What was that awful sound earlier? It felt like my ears were going to go deaf!'' I snapped, pretty annoyed.

''That was something called a 'school bell', it was to call you and the gods to this room.'' Zeus said calmly, which did I forget to mention really pissed me off. There was a bit of a silence after that.

''Okie-dokie'' I said, instantly breaking the silence.

''They will be here shortly, so I would advise you to be polite.'' He replied.

''Whatever',' I sighed.

But just when I thought I had enough to be angry about a bunch of weirdos *cough cough* I mean gods walked into the room which totally ruined my day. (Not that I was having a good day anyway.)

There was one all cheery-like that had blonde hair and green eyes, another one with wine-coloured hair, another one with dark green hair, another one with light purple hair, another with blue hair, another one with long hair (hey it's baldie) another with green hair and the last one with fiery red hair. I looked at the red haired one and thought to myself: that is who I am going to play my prank on. And when theres a prank theres pain *sadistic mode*. I smirked. And then a girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. She must be the other human that Zeus was going on about. I decided to end the awkward silence and say:

''Hey, the names Amunet, care to share your names with the class.'' I said, rather bluntly.

The cheerful one shot up and yelled: "My name is Apollon and I am the Greek God of the Sun and this is Dee-Dee the Greek God of Wine and Fertility and Uncle Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld! "

''Okay''...

Then another one said, ''I am Tsukito Totsuka and I am the Japanese God of the Moon and this is my brother Takeru Totsuka the Japanese God of the Sea.'' He said it rather bluntly, showing no emotion what so ever.

''Okay''... I tried to smile.

The last group of the 'weirdos bunch' spoke up and said, ''I am Baldr and I am the Norse God of Light and this is Thor and he's the Norse God of Thunder and the last one here is called Loki and is the Norse God of Fire.

''Okay...that's great''... *Smirks at Loki*

''A-and my name is K-Kusanagi Yui, it's a pleasure to meet you, A-Amunet.'' The girl stuttered.

''The pleasure is all mine, really.'' I said showing that kind and caring side of me because I can.

Then Zeus called out ''Now that we have the introductions out of the way I'll explain why you are all here.''

''You are all here to bring back the ancient link between the gods and humanity. Kusanagi Yui and Amunet will help you to do that by teaching you about love and about the human heart and what it means to be human.''

''Thats bullcrap!'' Takeru protested, water appearing all around him and charging towards Zeus, ready to battle.

''Damn right!'' Loki said with a fire ball appearing in his hand and then him charging towards Zeus.

These guys really are idiots I mean, what kind of person intends to pick a fight with the ruler of all the Greek gods and goddesses! I thought.

As I thought, Zeus' lightning sends both up into the air like they were some kind of feather and crashes them to the ground. But that dosen't stop them.

Takeru and Loki were getting ready for round 2 but then suddenly some kind of light appeared around everyone and gave them some kind of shackle. I also could feel the ring on my finger tighten which by the way hurt quite alot. Takeru and Loki tried to take them off but failed to do so and when they tried to use their 'divine powers' it didn't work out. They protested and demanded Zeus to take them off but he shrugged and went on to speaking.

''These shackles will stop you from using your divine powers and will come off when you fully understand about the human heart. If you're powers are not supressed this academy will be destroyed. No one can defy me here, those shackles are proof.''

I laughed at the thought of gods 'fully understanding the human heart' because believe me the human heart isn't something to be taken lightly and is something that gods couldn't even begin to understand as there are lots of aspects to it and you can't learn everything about it in only one year. And on that note you have to be able to experience it to truly understand what humans go through.

Then this large container randomly shot down from the ceiling, oh great I thought.

''This container will be filled when you truly understand the human heart, you have one year.'' Zeus said, pleased with himself.

''And this man will be your instructor''...

Then from out of the shadows Thoth appeared. Great just great.

''I am Thoth, the Egyptian God of Knowledge but you may call me Thoth-Sama.'' He introduced.

Here we go with the 'Thoth-Sama' thing again, Thoth I thought we talked about this! Then I spoke up.

''And the God of Wisdom!'' I blurted out. Sorry I just had to say it. I am soo smart at mythology.

''Yes, correct Amunet.'' Thoth said, glaring at me. But hey at least he addressed me by my name this time.

Zeus cleared his throat signaling for us to shut up.

''The entrance ceremony will begin tomorrow, you are dismissed for today.'' He said.

''Kusanagi Yui, come with me.'' Thoth said.

Yui hesitantly nodded and ran to where Thoth was standing. Poor girl.

''Have a safe trip in Hell!'' I yelled at Yui.

''Oh, and bye Thoth!'' I also yelled.

Thoth glared at me coldly.

''Thoth-Sama.'' He corrected.

''Whatever.'' I said. I was always more of an Anubis fan than a Thoth fan anyway.

He left and signaled for Yui to follow him in which she did (what choice did she have?) and then they disappeared into the shadows.

I sighed and then left the room still a bit annoyed. I decided that it was time that I set my plan into motion afterall it was now or never right?

***Some time later on***

I gazed over to a nearby tree and saw Loki,soundly asleep. Perfect timing I thought.

So I got out a pen and smirked at myself as I crept up to him and began drawing on his face. Then when I was done with my artwork which I was by the way proud of, I gave him a couple of punches in the face (theres the pain part) then exited stage left. (**A/N: It's from Snagglepuss.) **I always like to leave the scene in style. I hid behind a nearby bush and waited for his reaction. **Note to readers: Never try this at home.**

''WHAT THE HELL!'' Loki yelled as he stared in disbelief at the reflection of his face in the nearby river.

''WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THIS!''

Jackpot.

I laughed my head off. I was in absoulute stitches and that reaction was priceless.

''I DID IT!'' I cheerfully replied.

''Why you little...!'' Loki raged.

''Well back in Egypt, they didn't call me 'Amunet the Absoulute Annoyance ' for nothing.'' I stated.

''I'm quite the prankster when I want to be.''

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and please fave and review it would mean alot to me :)) Bye and have a nice day! :D **


End file.
